


Applying Sunscreen

by Herowrath3



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beach Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Breasts, Massage, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Laegjarn takes the time to sunbathe at the beach and asks Kiran for some help. The resulting intimacy leads to expected results.





	Applying Sunscreen

Summer!

I admit it's a bit too hot for my liking, but being surrounded by people eager for the season gets to you eventually.

To cut a long story short, we were on a beach in one of the Outrealms. The usual suspects were gallivating over the sand and waves further along, but in this part of the beach I was doing something I never thought I'd be asked to, to be frank.

"Yes. Okay, that's good. Now just kick like we showed you and...perfect. Laevatein, you're doing it!"

I was giving swimming lessons. To Laevatein, the stoic Princess of Muspell. It had taken a while, but she was pulling off quite a steady front crawl right now. I let her be for a while, but -

"Hey, Laevatein! Hey!"

Ylgr, the youngest Princess of Nifl, had arrived and was waving to her new friend from the beach. Since she was swimming in the shallows, Laevatein could stand on the seafloor to observe the newcomer for a while before turning to me. I shrugged, which she took as approval to go after her and the grouchy Helbindi waiting for them. I waved to him and he jerked his hand in response. A man of few words, that one.

As I watched the trio leave I heard a fourth person swimming up from behind me.

"I'm glad she's having fun."

"Same here." I turned to see Laegjarn, Laevatein's older sister and my first student. It had been strange having to teach such a powerful woman - both physically and mentally - to swim, but she had picked it up almost immediately and had been swimming a lazy backstroke as I worked with the younger Princess. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that she was a fast learner, though I still wasn't sure whether I was relieved or sad that I wouldn't be able to hold her body in place anymore.

"I'm happy she's making new friends," she continued. "Say...do you know somewhere private we could go?"

"E - excuse me?"

"I want Laevatein to have fun without looking at me all the time. Do you know anywhere like that?"

"Y - yeah." I pointed in the opposite direction to where Helbindi and the girls had gone. She thanked me and swam to shore, leaving me trying to get my mind out of the gutter before following.

* * *

The place I'd chosen was a hot spring we'd found last year. People usually came here in the evening, after the sun's heat had died down, so I knew it'd be free, but I hadn't expected...

"No one's here..." Laegjarn murmured as she looked around the cave.

"Yeah..."

"Hmm...well, some peace and quiet is always nice," she laid out the blanket she'd carried under her arm and kicked off her sandals. "Yet the sun still shines down on us, how lovely. Do you mind if I lie down for a while?"

"N - not at all."

The General of Muspell sat down and popped open the bottle of sunscreen she'd also brought, pouring a small pile into her palm before lathering it over her arms. "Feel free to join me," she added at seeing I hadn't moved.

"Right." I swallowed and sat beside her, watching her work. I still couldn't get over how wellbuilt she was - and it wasn't just her arms either. When holding her up in the water I could feel the muscles of her stomach rippling against my palm, and I could see how toned her legs were too. They really were so so long too...

I shook my head. _Her swimsuit leaves nothing to the imagination,_ I thought to myself for the umpteenth time since we came here. She continued covering herself, off in her own little world. When she got to her sides I was left remembering how hard I'd fought the urge to hold her up by her bare hips while teaching her even though it would have been easier for both of us... And her breasts! I feel bad for admitting it, but they'd seemed sizeable enough when she was armored. But now? They were huge!

It took me a few seconds to realise Laegjarn was calling my name.

"Oh...yes?"

She chuckled. "I'm going to roll over. Could you get my back?"

"With the sunscreen?"

"Yes. Please?"

The only reason I had for refusing was that she was too goddamn sexy, but I didn't think that'd work. "...sure."

"Thank you." She untied the half-skirt she wore around her waist and took off the sheathe from her thigh, then reached back to untie her swimsuit. I gulped at the added exposure and was both upset and thankful that she rolled over just as her top sagged. She accepted the bottle she held out for me and poured another small pile of cream into my palm and got to work.

* * *

It was bizarre that even her bare back was driving me insane, but her skin was so vast and flawless and golden brown in the sun...I pressed my hands to a spot just beneath her neck and got to work, rubbing cream up and over her shoulders. As I did, she took off her tiara and placed her head on the back of her hands and hummed with content. Once her shoulders were covered, I pushed the cream to the sides, just under her armpits and...

Oh no.

Her breasts were spilling out on either side now that she was lying down! I swallowed, hoping she didn't notice anything and did my best to only cover her back and nothing more. Laegjarn hummed again and turned her head so that she now faced me. Thankfully her eyes were closed or she would have seen the large tent in my trunks...

I sidled a bit closer to her body and continued to work, now moving down the small of her back. I poured a little more cream into my hands, but she cut me off - with her eyes still closed, thankfully - with a question.

"Your hands feel so good...I hope you don't mind me asking, but could I bother you for a backrub?"

"Um...sure. You mean just more of this?"

"Hmm...a bit more evenly, perhaps. You can sit on my legs if you like."

"You sure?"

"Of course," she let out a dry chuckle, "I can handle a little weight."

"Right."

Well, it'd hide my boner and get me closer, so how could I refuse? I did as she asked, putting a knee on either side of her thighs and lowering myself, checking again if she was okay with it before I landed. My new position wasn't unpleasant and she seemed to like the pressure too, if her little sigh was any indication. I adjusted myself - trying not to look at her oh-so-perfect ass - and resumed work on the rest of her back, letting my hands come down to her hips now that I had the excuse of giving her a proper massage. She hummed and moaned with each motion and I couldn't help get into it myself, getting lower and lower with each press of my hands - though I still kept as far away from her breasts as possible.

* * *

We continued like this for a while and I couldn't be happier. While watching her swim, Laevatein had marvelled at her sister's perfect form and I'd silently agreed with her, so being able to run my hands over it was a dream. We'd forgotten the cream almost as soon as we'd transitioned from applying it to a backrub, so it was just me and her skin. She'd started chuckling in-between her usual utterances, but it was only after a few minutes that she finally spoke.

"You know...I've heard a lot about the 'natural moisturizer' humans produce. I wouldn't mind trying it for myself."

I paused. "What?"

In response she giggled and shook her ass against my...

Oh.

I don't know when it'd happened - which made it even more mortifying - but my erection was pressed hard against her rump. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out what was happening and with the quiet grunts I'd been letting out as I worked I could understand why she thought I was about to cum over her. I sat back and my voice almost broke as I blurted out "I'm _so_ sorry!"

She chuckled in reponse and bent her knees, pressing me forward with her feet. "If I were angry, you'd be dead. But I'm not. I'm very flattered, actually."

"Er...right. I should probably go now, huh?"

"Why in the name of all that is sacred would you do that?" She opened her eyes at last and looked back at me, raising her head enough to make eye contact without revealing her breasts.

"Uh...shouldn't I?"

"You've been ogling me all day today...in fact, you've had your eye on me ever since we came here, haven't you?"

"Well...you are beautiful..." I scratched the back of my head. Of course I was happy I still _had_ a head, but it as hurting like crazy; both from embarrassment and sheer confusion. Her laughing in response, with a sound as clear as crystal, didn't help matters.

"You flatter me again," she looked at me for a few seconds and nodded to herself. She put her head back in her hands and continued, "May I tell you something?"

"Sure?"

"My father was a terrible man," she began with her eyes closed "but if there's one thing he taught me, it's to reward those who do you a good deed. I will fight for you as I always have, but I don't think that's enough for these last few days."

"Laegjarn, you don't have to _reward_ me for anything."

"I think I do. And now that I know how you feel..." she adjusted her head. "I've decided I'm not leaving this cave a virgin."

It took me a few seconds to process her words. "Excuse me?"

"The only thing Surtr would give people is their lives. I'm giving you my body. Is that so difficult to understand?" She turned her head to the other side with a grimace. It was only once I realised she hadn't opened her eyes in all this time that I realised she was _shy_. Laegjarn, General and Heir of Muspell, shy!

"Are you sure?"

"Sex is meant to be fun, is it not? I've already had so much fun here, so it's a logical next step that also pays you back for all you've done for my sister and I. Now hurry up; this buckle has been pressing against my breasts since I lay down and I've had about enough of it."

"Uh..." I don't know how long it took me to continue. A full minute? Three? "Well, when you put it that way..." I hoped the quick joke would buy me more time to process what was happening. I tugged at her panty line, "Let's get this thing off you and I can give you a much better massage."

* * *

She huffed, but raised her body just enough that she could grab two fistfuls of her top and pull it down to her waist, where I took over and pulled the one piece down her legs.

And just like that, she was nude.

She still lay on her front as if nothing had happened. While I could sympathise with her nerves, I wasn't going to pass up this blank cheque of an opportunity! I sat on her again and - after a moment to calm myself - grabbed her fine rear, massaging her lower cheeks even as she whimpered.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Or did you want even more?"

She gave me nothing more than a "Hmph" in response, so after a light slap to each cheek (their little simultaneous jiggle was beautiful) I ran my hands up her sides, taking my time to feel the curve of her hips, her waist...all the way up to her torso. Only this time, instead of being nervous I slipped my hands beneath her and grabbed her breasts. She gasped as I finally took her large orbs for my own, squeezing them even as she pressed my fingers into the earth.

"Didn't you say you wanted to have fun?"

She moaned and arched upward. I twisted her onto her back and saw her bare breasts for the first time, as chocolatey as the rest of her skin, with two darker protrusions for nipples. I took one into my mouth and she sighed, holding me to her bosom. My other hand busied itself with her other breast, kneading its soft flesh with my fingers and pinching its peak. I felt her legs squirm beneath me but kept going, now lapping my tongue over the entirety of her breast, coating it with saliva.

"Ah..." she murmured at last. "Oh... _yes..._ "

I grinned into her skin and gave the base of her breast a quick nibble before latching onto her other nipple, letting my hand play with her now moist breast. She clamped her own hand over mine, letting me move it around as I massaged her.

As I worked, I trailed a hand down her side, feeling her toned body again before cupping her rump. I gave it a quick squeeze before moving to her front, feeling my way over her thigh and parting her legs, their insides already wet with desire...

"Ah!" Laegjarn let out a sharp squeal as I made contact with her slit, a sound I would never in a million years have expected of her. I smiled again and looked up.

"You like that?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," she pouted.

"Ha!" I buried my face between her breasts and licked my way through their valley as I teased the first segment of my finger inside her, running it up and down her entrance. She squeezed my hand between her legs and I just had to tease her again.

"You're so wet, I think I could enter you right now..."

"Hmph. How do you expect to do that while you're still clothed?"

I hadn't noticed that. I looked down and saw that my boxers were still on, but Laegjarn used this opportunity to flip me over, my finger falling out of her. She loomed over me with a light blush on her cheeks and those gorgeous breasts dangling over me, just begging for my attention...but before I could grab them again she'd slid down to my waist and slipped the tips of her fingers into my trunks. I raised my hips on instinct, which turned out to be for the best as she yanked them off me without warning, finally freeing my member. She tossed the clothing to the side and looked at me, only to be taken aback by what she saw. Then again, it was her first time.

But, as always, she was a quick study. She slid a hand up the inside of my thigh and wrapped it around my length, leaning over it. She gave it a slow shake, then another and another again. I tried to resist but couldn't help the quiet sigh that left my lips. She smirked and worked faster. And faster. I spasmed from the attention she was giving me and again when she cupped my balls with her other hand.

"Y - you're good..."

"I hope so..." she licked her lips, seeming deep in thought again. Before I could ask what was on her mind, she bent down and took my head into her mouth.

"Ack!"

She looked up with her lips still surrounding me. I gave her a stunned smile and she took it as a sign to continue, running her tongue down the underside. I hissed and hoisted myself on my elbows to watch her work.

_Hm?_

I felt something cool on my finger and saw the moisture on it. Remembering where it came from, I waited until the next time she looked up - still experimenting with my head - and flashed her pussy juice before her before sucking my finger into my mouth, making a show of taking it all the way to the base. It was hard to tell since her skin was already so dark, but I was sure her blush deepened at the sight. She scoffed around my dick, the vibrations oddly soothing, then took a bit more of it in. It was oddly sweet seeing her bob up and down like this, clearly unsure of herself, so I sat up properly and caressed the back of her head as she worked, running my fingers through her short hair as she took more and more of me in.

She stopped just after halfway, sucking on meat she'd already consumed and not going further. I brushed some loose strands of green from her brow. "You're doing a really good job, you know that? You're an incredibly fast learner and I love that about you."

She seemed to smile around me and - a few bobs later - took the whole of my length into her mouth in one fell swoop. Her eyes widened and I yelled her name, but shew accustomed to my girth just as quickly and resumed bobbing. I leaned back in relief, using one hand for support and the other to encourage her further. The blowjob was hot, but seeing her work so hard for my sake made it all the sweeter. She kept sucking and sucking and sucking until I felt I could burst.

"You know..." I bent down and whispered "if you really want it, this is the perfect time for me to give it..."

She froze, then pulled up as though in slow motion. Not making eye contact, she pivoted away from me and stood on all fours, her rear aimed at me. "Then give it to me."

"You sure you're okay like that? The sand isn't too bad but I'm sure it'll hurt - "

"Just do it!"

_...she's still shy!_ I fought the urge to laugh after figuring that out and spread her legs apart instead. Her inner thighs were still glistening, but my focus was on -

"Ah!"

I inserted half my finger into her core and let her acclimate.

"What are you doing?" she snapped after recovering. I simply smiled and fed more of my digit in, holding one of her lower cheeks for support. She mewled as I went further and further inside, her head dropping to the earth once I was fully in.

"I need to make sure _you're_ ready, don't I?"

"I am!"

Again, I said nothing and continued to finger her, adding two fingers once she seemed used to just one. Once both were sufficiently soaked, I dried them on her other cheek and pressed my member against her entrance instead. She glanced back as if to confirm what was about to happen.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She placed her head back on the blanket and braced herself. I rubbed my tip along the edge of her entrance, then...teased my way inside.

She hissed as I intruded in her private place and I stopped once the last of my head popped inside her. I heard her take a deep breath and, after a quiet one of my own, I pushed further in. She whimpered with each motion and yelled when I bottomed out in her with a final shunt.

"How does it feel?"

" _Good!_ "

I chuckled and pulled out halfway before ramming back in. I kept going and going, grabbing her hips for support. I could feel my own hips forcing into hers with greater and greater intensity, but she was Laegjarn! She could certainly take it. I pulled out further, now ramming three-quarters of my length in and out of her as she yelled into the earth, her body scraping the blanket up and down as I worked. But with such a marvelous sight before me, it wasn't long until I hit my limit and screamed her name. "I'm...I'm gonna come!"

She simply wailed in response and spasmed around me, with a screech being the only warning I had before she orgasmed around me, her fluids flooding out of her as I kept defiling her. The sensation tipped me over the edge too. I pumped into her one, two, three more times before pulling out fully and cumming load after load over the small of her back. We both collapsed, her with her rump still pointing skyward, me with my arms reaching back to keep me from slamming my real head on the ground.

* * *

We took a few moments to catch our breath.

"H...how was it?" I wheezed out. Her legs stretched out as though in response, letting her finally lie down again.

"I...I could do better..."

"It was your first time...not your fault..." If she was this concerned, I'm glad she'd had no hymen to break - a side effect of always fighting and riding a wyvern, I'm sure.

"That's...not... _good enough._ " She looked up with those last words with a fire in her eyes and crawled over to me. "I want to do it right." She drew level with me and sealed my lips with a kiss. It took a second for it to register, but I returned it with gusto. She pressed me flat and flicked my teeth with her tongue, I opened and wrestled her with my own, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer. She ran a hand down my torso and wrapped her fingers around my half-erect member, gently stroking me again. We broke apart to breathe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She kissed me again. One arm still around her, I grabbed her breast with the other, flicking my thumb over her nipple. She moaned into me as I nibbled her lower lip. Now I kissed the side of her mouth, her chin, her neck. She drew up slightly so I could kiss my way down, flipping her onto her back so I could take her nipple in my mouth again. She squeaked, holding me in place before renewing her efforts on my dick. I kept gnawing at her breasts, swapping between them until I felt myself rock hard again. I brushed the hair from her forehead and placed a kiss on her lips, easing her hand off of me before fingering her once more.

"Ah..." she whispered my name.

"You're plenty wet already, this won't take long..." I was already using two fingers by the time I finished talking, swishing them about inside the residue of her orgasm before inserting a third. She took sharp breaths as I worked, with a gasp when I raised her legs away from her core and got into position.

"You ready?"

"Please..."

I chuckled and ran my tip just inside her lips again, but this time I gave her no time to prepare before forcing my head in. Her eyes bulged, but I just lay atop her, kissing her cheek and taking a breast in my hand. "You knew it was coming, right?" I pushed slowly inside her, going bit by bit until I had a quarter of myself inside her...now a half. She wrapped her legs around me. I got a bit more inside before pulling out and thrusting again. She squealed and wrapped her arms around me. I got a bit more inside her this time before I pulled out again. Thrust. More still. Out and thrust. She screamed into my ear as I almost sheathed myself before pulling out and...

"Ah..."

We both sighed as I bottomed out in her for the second time. I kissed her jawline and thrust fully inside her again. Another slight pause for her to acclimate...then again. Now I began rutting, increasing in momentum as we both found our groove, her legs pushing as I entered and relaxing as I pulled out, the two of us in sync without speaking a word. She really was a quick study! Her nails dug into my back like claws and I returned the favour to her shoulders. Her large breasts were like a cushion for my torso as I worked, her nipples like gentle penstrokes against my skin.

We lasted a bit longer this time, but it wasn't long until she wailed again and seized up, meaning I had to force her legs back as I pumped against her orgasm. I fought against the seemingly waves of desire flooding from her, but I too reached my peak. I kept pumping and pumping and barely managed to pull out before spraying my second load over her stomach, the first two spurts even reaching her breasts. We took another few seconds to catch our breaths before her legs slumped to her sides and I fell back onto my hands.

"Why...why didn't you come inside me..?" She sat up, but it seemed she hadn't fully recovered yet. Then again, neither had I.

"I...I thought you wanted some of that...natural moisturizer..." I couldn't help chuckling at the memory. To think that had been such a short while ago!

"Hmm..." She rubbed some of my fluid into her stomach, her fingers leaving white trails in their wake. "It's...stickier than I expected."

"Well..." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder and the warm pool beside us, barely staying upright in the process. "It's a good thing we have this here, isn't it?"

"Indeed..." she played with my seed some more, then took some into her mouth. _Why did that make my heart skip a beat?_ "I suppose it's not too unpleasant a feeling, but..." She rubbed her back and I remembered what had been on there when I'd rolled her over. Clearly we'd be cleaning this blanket ourselves once we got home.

* * *

"Laegjarn? Where are you?"

A while later, Laevatein tip toed into our little cavern to see a clean and dressed Laegjarn dozing on her back while I sat at the edge of the pool, kicking at the water. The General awoke the instant she heard her dear sister.

"Yes? Are you well?"

"Yes," nodded the younger girl. "We're leaving, so I came to get you."

"Ah, is it time already?" Laegjarn sat up and stretched. "Did you have fun?" she continued as she got to her feet.

"Yes." Laevatein gave a second curt nod and looked around as Laegjarn rolled up our blanket. "Did you?"

"Hm..." the older woman hoisted the blanket under her arm with the bottle in her hand. "...yes, I think I did. We should do this again sometime. Don't you agree?" She added to me.

I tried not to laugh as I too stood up. "Of course!" I smiled at Laevatein. "I'll do my best to earn another day like this." I snuck a glance at her sister and saw the side of her mouth curl ever so slightly upward.

"You mean 'earn a day off from the Order'?" asked the younger girl with a tilted head, but I just patted her on the head and strutted outside with a grin on my face.

If only all summers were like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked Laegjarn and how regal she looked, but that summer alt? Hot damn.
> 
> I've always been worried that there's too much talking and purple prose in my stories so wanted something more 'to the point', but now I'm worried I wrote something too short. As always, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> As for my question in the Naga story about writing one-offs with multiple characters, I'm glad so many of you were in support of the idea. I still need to plot out how that'd work, but I think both this and the Naga story will be 'canon' to that one (which is also why Kiran seems a bit more experienced here, but you can just interpret him as having experience from somewhere else - or running on adrenaline - if that suits you better when reading this as its own thing).
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and your feedback. It really does mean a lot!


End file.
